Poison
Summary *The Poison is unlocked from the Spell Valley (Arena 5). *It is an area damage spell with a fairly wide radius and moderate damage. *A Poison card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. *It creates a circular area in which troops and buildings are inflicted pulses of damage every second. **This results in them constantly losing health. *It is a deep orange potion packed in a container resembling those of the Dark Spells in Clash of Clans. Strategy *Poison can be used effectively to damage both troops and buildings. **It can be used to cripple the infamous Spawner strategy, as it damages the troops that spawn out of the buildings, along with the buildings themselves. ***All troops from spawners have medium-low health, so the Poison should kill them in a fairly short time. ****However, against the Barbarian Hut, the Poison is not effective as it will end before the next wave of Barbarians can be spawned, so time it properly. ***As such, the Poison will also affect a Witch in the same way as it affects spawning structures, damaging both the Witch and her Skeletons. *A Poison coupled with a Hog Rider is an effective way to deal damage. The Poison will cripple all small units such as Minions and Minion Horde that your opponent plays to counter the Hog Rider. *The Poison can be used to make your opponent not place small troops inside this radius. This can be useful if you have a Prince or a P.E.K.K.A. charging in. *Guards paired with Poison can take out Three Musketeers with ease. *Poison can replace a Fireball if it is prefered to cripple anything in a big radius. **The only disadvantage is that you won't deal high damage onto enemies in a short period of time. **It can be used effectively to destroy large swarms of troops with the help of the Crown Towers. History *The Poison was added to the game on 29/2/16 with the March Update. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update increased the Poison's damage by 5%. *On 3/5/16, an Update changed the description of the Poison. **The description prior to this update was "Covers the target area in a sticky toxin, damaging and slowing down troops and buildings. Remember: solvent abuse can kill!" *On 20/10/16, a Balance Update removed the slowing capabilities of the Poison. *On 30/11/16, a Balance Update increased its damage by 10%. Trivia *It uses similar mechanics for its use in Clash of Clans. **Unlike in Clash of Clans, Poison damages buildings too. It also deals a fixed damage per second, unlike in Clash of Clans where it does scaling damage over time. It also does not slow down affected units. *The Poison uses the same deployment and sound animation in Clash of Clans. *The Poison deals damage for a while even if the troop moved out of its range. *The Poison is the only spell that does damage over time instead of in a single hit. *It is one of the only direct-damaging spell card that does not contain the phrase "Reduced damage to crown towers." in its description despite dealing reduced damage to crown towers, the other being The Log. *It is actually a wonder how the Poison card leaves the grass green and healthy (although Bone Pit, P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse, Builder's Workshop and Frozen Peak do not have grass in the arena). *The Poison is the only Dark Spell from Clash of Clans to appear in Clash Royale. **However, the Graveyard in Clash Royale resembles the Skeleton Spell in Clash of Clans as they both summon a large amount of Skeletons over time. fr:Poisonde:Gift Spell Category:Epic Cards Category:Spell Valley Cards